Danny Glover
Danny Glover (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''Witness'' (1985) [Det. Lt. James McFee]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Harrison Ford. *''A Rage in Harlem'' (1991) [Easy Money]: Shot in a shoot-out with Gregory Hines; he dies shortly afterwards. *''Switchback (1997)'' [Bob Goodall]: Impaled on a tree branch after he falls from a train and down a hill during a struggle with Dennis Quaid (his body is later seen as Dennis looks back as the train carries on). *''Antz (1998; animated)'' [Barbatus]: Providing the voice of an ant, he is decapitated during a battle with the termites; his severed head talks to Z (voiced by Woody Allen) before dying. *''Saw ''(2004) [Detective David Tapp]: Shot in the chest when his gun goes off during a struggle with Michael Emerson. (Note: The subsequent video game Saw had the character surviving (as he'd previously survived having his throat cut earlier in the film) and he is the main character of the game but kills himself at the end of the game by shooting himself in the head) *''Shooter'' (2007) [Colonel Isaac Johnson]: Shot (along with his bodyguards) in the throat/upper chest by Mark Wahlberg, who then makes it look like he and Ned Beatty killed each other (his body is later seen lying on a couch as Mark causes a gas leak, leading to an explosion). *''Night Train'' (2009) [Miles]: Frozen to death in the snow beside the railroad tracks (on top of having been shot by Leelee Sobieski), after he attempts (and fails) to destroy the cursed box by placing it on the tracks. His body is shown afterwards covered by snow. *''2012'' (2009) [President Thomas Wilson]: Drowned/killed by wreckage when a tsunami engulfs Washington D.C. while he's standing outside the White House. (After surviving massive earthquake tremors). (as he had chosen to stay behind and let nature 'decide for itself', instead of evacuate with his team). *''LUV'' (2012) [Arthur]: Shot in the chest by Common after Danny shoots Common in the gut with a rifle he had stored away. *''Yellowbird (2014; animated)'' [Darius]: Dies of injuries sustained in a fall. *''Consumed'' (2015) [Hal]: Dies (off-screen) of a "heart attack" under shady circumstances as he was an independent farmer who would not cooperate with the Clonestra company and use their genetically modified seeds. We learn of his death when Zoe Lister-Jones drives to his farm and talks to his son (Jerod Haynes). * Gridlocked (2015) '[Sully]: Shot in the chest by a hitman while wandering around a compound room. He dies shortly afterwards as Cody Hackman kneels by his side. * Toxin '(The Enforcer) ''(2015) [Dr. Locke]: Dies when he is infected with his virus spores, after Taylor Handley breaks the containment glass by throwing his gun into it. * [['Dirty Grandpa (2016)|Dirty Grandpa (2016)]] [''Stinky]: Possibly dies from a terminal illness (off-screen) sometime after the events of the film. *''Proud Mary'' (2018)' [''Benny Spencer]: Shot in the chest and head by Taraji P. Henson. *''The Curse of Buckout Road'' (2019) [Dr. Lawrence Powell]: Dies in car crash (off-screen). The aftermath of the car wreck is shown shortly afterwards. *The Dead Don't Die (2019)' [Hank Thompson]: Devoured/mauled to death, along with Caleb Landry Jones, by zombies (off-screen); he later comes back to life as a zombie. *''Jumanji: The Next Level'' (2019) [Milo Walker]: TV Deaths *''Tall Tales and Legends: John Henry'' (1985) [John Henry]: Presumably dies of exhaustion after pounding a tunnel through a mountain. (I haven't seen this, but I'm familiar with the legend.) *''Lonesome Dove'' (1989 miniseries) [Joshua Deets]: Stabbed in the chest with a spear as he tries to return a Native American child to the child's family. (Thanks to Michael) *''Touch: Lost and Found'' (2012) [Arthur Teller]: Dies of mysterious circumstances and is found by Kiefer Sutherland slumped over his car's steering wheel. *''Hannah's Law'' (2012 TV) [Isom Dart]: Shot in the back by Brendan Fletcher. *''A Way Back Home'' (2013 TV) [Charlie Shuffleton]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes sometime before the film starts. His death is revealed when Austin Stowell returns to his hometown at the beginning of the movie. Danny appears in flashbacks and visions that Austin sees. *''Criminal Minds: Derek (2016)'' [Hank Morgan]: Played as a Old-version of Shemar Moore's late father, appears as a ghost through the episode. Gallery Dannyglover.jpg|Danny Glover in Saw 946777 20170423153213 249 0002.jpg|Danny Glover's animated death in Antz JohnsonDeath.png|Danny Glover in Shooter whitehouse.jpg|Danny Glover's death (among others) in 2012 References Glover, Danny Glover, Danny Glover, Danny Glover, Danny Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in James Wan Movies Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Psych cast members Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Saw Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Motor Mouths Category:Legends Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily freezing Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Ghost scenes Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:ER cast members Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Jumanji Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Zombie scenes Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Actors who died in Jake Kasdan Movies Category:Death Race Cast Members Category:War veterans Category:War Stars